The Search for Fire: Mortal Hearts
by IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear
Summary: Clary had a daughter that was later kidnapped. Follow Bella and others Next Gen. on their journey. Will Clary and Jace be reunited with their daughter ? Or will they be enemies for life? As a new race of Shadow Hunters raises so does another war. Next Generation. Rated T but later on it will mostly likely to have M chapters, but not all the time.
1. No Mercy and Many Faults

**_A/N_**

**_So, here is my Mortal Instruments FanFiction story. I've been dying to make one and cheesy enough this came to me in a dream. I was going to hold it off still Dragon Secrets was done, but it just keep nagging me in my dreams. So I give you this, some things you should know: this is sort- of based off of my real novels plot line. :D So I hope you like this, if you don't I might die. D: Also, because I have character named Max and Mrs. Cassandra Clare as a character named Max, (and no I have had this character before I even heard of Mortal Instruments.) So I've decided to keep Max alive. I don't think a lot of you would be complaining. lol. I hope you all like it. Review or drop me a P.M. _**

**_Love~ Bella xD _**

Prologue

Clary stared down at her daughter with loving pride. She was sleeping in her crib at only days old she was be growing fast. She was born with a head of hair- no doubt from Jace- already but the red hair was staring to curl at the ears was Clary's, and has the unique baby she was, you couldn't see them but under those full lashes was golden lion eyes sparkling with green specks. She was their baby made of love and slight bit of alcohol but no one had to know about that part.

She left the baby in her nursery, heading down the hall to the library. The war had been over for two years now leaving her at eighteen and Jace at nineteen. Jonathan Morgenstern wasn't gone but Lithe was which had weakened him. Clary warned them they should continue searching but the Clave refused more occupied with rebuilding a race after many deaths. Clary made it to the library taking Hodges old desk pulling out an ancient rune book, balancing it on her lap. She read for a couple of minutes but she couldn't fully concentrate, she felt like someone was watching her, her hair on her neck was sticking up on end and her arms were shaking slightly. Then she heard it, a soft sift of quick air, a sound no mundane could hear.

"Jace?" she called out to the open, but that was impossible he was out on a hunt with Alec and Isabelle; he couldn't be back by now. "Clary," it was a cold voice. She spun around she saw the figure hidden in the shadows. "It's been a while Clarissa."

"Who are you?" She asked slowly moving her hand towards the drawer that held an emergency knife. "I hurt Clary, can't you tell your own brother apart." Clary's hand slowed at the handle, Jonathan or Sebastian which ever name he was using walked out of the shadows. "Get Out!" Clary practically shouted.

"That's no why to talk to me Clarissa and besides I want to see my niece," he was looking relaxed as he said this looking at his hand like he had a broken nail.

"You leave her alone!" Clary's heart started to panic it had kick started with adrenaline. He held his hands up in surrender a smile perched on his lips showing is overly white teeth. Before Clary could plan to attack he was gone disappeared right in front of her. She didn't hesitate she ran to her baby. She burst through the doorway only to find her baby gone. The crib empty.

"ISABELLA!" She screamed and fainted.

16 years later

"Show no mercy Isabella!" Her father said, they were sparing and currently her father was holding a very sharp knife to her throat. He wanted her to change wanted to see the monster that he created. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. She cried out using only her human strength. To flip them over she waved her knife down and pointed at his heart. "Dead!" she yelled like her was announcing it to the world. He father went lip beneath her and she sense the fight was over but she leaped off of him just in case giving them several feet in distance. Her breath was hard and her lung were burning while her muscles ached, she had worse but to anyone else they might as well be dying.

"Very good Bella, but pinning you down shouldn't have been necessary," that was like her father. She never got enough praise from him and when he did give a complement he shot it back down.

"And putting a knife to my throat was," she shot back pulling her knife back into its hold. While she said this she absentmindedly rubbed her neck feeling the line that was already healing it would be fully healed by the time she reached their country house that they lived in which was outside the Glass City they could see the Accords Hall form their hill that they were nestled on top.

Her father showed her no mercy by giving her cuts and bruises that would be healed in seconds. One day she was going to bleed and it was going to stay open, probably to her death. No, it would be her death. She made her way to the house, the inside was white. All white. Other then Bella and her cloths she wore, she ran to her room and locked herself in her bathroom. She was right her cut was heal all that remained was her dried blood as a cod reminder. Bella looked at her reflection after splashing water into her face; she looked nothing like her father. He explains that she looked like her mother more and because of that she dyed her hair a darker auburn red. Her father explain to her- the many times she asked him as a child 'where her mother was', she left them after she was born living a happy life in another continent with another man. Bella pulled out some candles and lit them with a flick of her hand, she had to smell something else other then anger, sweat, and her sticky B.O. That was her, Fire Girl, yet born Shadowhunter- she was different and for that she was stuck in this white plain house. Blocked from a world of beauty, color and life. Bella stripped turning on the shower, it was scalding hot Bella didn't mind at all it barely felt nook warm in her opinion.

She sunk to the floor and started crying, this was her Isabella Morgenstern.

Alone

Merciless

Forever special.

**_Tell me what you guys think? REVIEW!_**


	2. Two stories Same path

_**Disclaimer: These characters are the get works of Clarissa Clare, I only own this plot and my own characters. xD**_

After the shower Bella made her way to the dining room, dinner was always at six o'clock sharp and the only meal shared with her father. Their servant See, was setting the table Bella helped set the table with her, in fact she felt guilt for making someone else do what she could easily do. "There no need Miss. Morgenstern," her accent was thick and beautifully pure. Bella waved her off taking the salad bowl form her hands and placed it on the table. "Isabella! I told you that's the maid's job," her father made it down the stairs from his study. He never came out of there unless it was training or eating.

"I only wanted to help," she stated matter-a-factly.

"Well, in that case Bella you would be talking her job," he smirked, it was a deathly smile his to white teeth like his hair and his skin to deathly pale for anyone to be alive. "You don't pay her anyways," mumbling under her breath. Bella sat the exact opposite from her father now face-to-face. "You're going to school," it was out of the blue and Bella had to ask him to say it again to make sure she had heard him right.

"Say that again?"

"You are going to school in Idris; it's a school for Shadowhunters, the school your grandfather attended." Bella leaving her mask on for her father couldn't see, but on her insides were jumping. Out of this house, leaving the white, and the dual emotions and the brutal fights, Bella could only think this as pure bliss. "Bella, I must warn you though. You cannot tell anyone your origin, nothing; in fact I would like you to make up another last name. And please change your eye color." Bella rose from her seating bowing slightly to her father nodding frantically not questioning anything. "Yes, father." She ran without saying goodbye. She was running doing some little jig in the hallway, to say she was excited was a long shot.

Bella ran to her room slamming the door behind her. She excitedly started pack and in her hast forgot that in her excitement set a vase of lilies in the hallway on fire, she could smell the burning plant for her room. She skirted down the hall way with a cup of water in hand, and tossed in ruthful on top of the fire. Bella bit her nails as part of her thinking process. All in all she took the dead plant back to her room praying that See wouldn't notice it was gone…

(Xavier Pov)

Tomorrow was the first day of school which meant leaving for Idris but portal in the morning. Xavier made his way in the halls of the New York Institute he was going to say goodbye to his mother before hitting the sack and then he won't see her till Christmas. He knew where she would be up in her studio painting. There she was sitting on her stole painting yet other portrait of a mysterious girl with golden eyes and fire hair. It wasn't mystery how she was as an identity but seeing he never met her, still a mystery. His missing sister beautiful Isabella or that was how his mother betrayed her.

"Mom," she didn't turn at first, it wasn't like she was a bad mother just she was…empty. Some days she was sold, there, other says gone like smoke you could see up never touch.

"When she NOT going to haunt you?" His mother finally looked away form the art. "I think I would be more at peace if she were died then live." Clary stated.

Xavier nodded, her words sinking in slowly, "it's not your fault."

"I may not be my fault but I supplied him with what he wanted knowing he was alive," she went over to wash the paint of her brushes. Xavier came up behind her and hugged her from behind. "I love you, mom. If I could redo it I would, but I don't want to go back to dad's …teenage days." She chuckled slightly, "Look in the mirror" they both laughed. "Stay close to Max alright, and don't get into trouble to much, and tell Zoë I said bye as well."

"Night, mom." Xavier left and went to his room he shared with Max how way laying on his side reading another comic book. Max was older then Xavier, but for some reason the age difference didn't matter. "Saying bye to your mom?" Xavier nodded. "Are you going to say anything to your dad?" Max asked setting down his book and stripping his shirt getting read for bed. He just like the other Lightwoods black hair but his eyes were and electric blue eyes, Max was skinny her and had less bulk like his brother but the muscle was still there. His face looked bright and intelligent with a deep scare welted into his temple; damage done by Jonathan did himself at the first Mortal War. Max was only seven then.

"I'll get him later, save the best for last." Xavier fell a sleep to the Max's soft laughter.

_A/N Here's the next chapter. I know Max is only and he's also younger then he should be so, sorry he's going to be eighteen right now. Also Xavier is fifteen but he's about to turn sixteen so his and Bella's age is really close. Sorry if this chapter his not as 'moving' as planned, but this is just the opening. Love You al1! _

_REVIEW xD _


	3. Pancakes with a Pinch of Dreams

Zoë Pov

When morning came Zoë woke for her night sleep she had another dream. Zoë described her as angel, just not a perfect and angel. She stood beside Raziel she was beautiful a golden aroma glowing on her outside, but there was a black demon-ish, evil. Zoë rubbed her temples a headache started to spread sending a ache down her spin. She made her way to the close she left out last night instead of packing them. With a regular purple tank-top and comfy skinny where she stuck some emergency knifes down her combat boots. You weren't suppose to bring your own weapons but Zoë had personal connection to these knifes weirdly enough, value. She turned back to her room that seemed quit empty the walls weren't even her favorite color, a neon color orange. Zoë had transferred form her old small room she had as a baby to her older sisters room. And because it was Clary's room she felt like she was breaking an entry, she had nothing personal hanging on her walls she saved all that for her dorm back at school.

She made her way down the stairs to the lower leaves of her home half book store/ house, the kitchen was suppose to be the book stores back room, yet her mom had her touch and turned it into a kitchen some how. "Morning Zoë," called her mother form the stove top. She had defiantly grayed over the years but Jocelyn Gallowaystill had her stunning beauty and grace of a Shadowhunter. Jocelyn had retired from the business it had taken two years and hours of begging to even start Shadowhunter training. In the end her mother let her go, knowing she was training with Xavier anyways. "Remember to keep track of the calendar Zoë we don't want you to come home early like last time," she instructed setting her favorite home-made chocolate pancakes presented to her. Just as her apatite was there it was gone. "I'll be fine," she mumbled picking at her pancakes. "Aren't you going to eat?" it was her father that came from behind kissing her temple. This was the last time till she saw them till Christmas but she had to get way. Zoë pulled on her fake smile and kissed her father back. "I have to go," she said hastily pulling on her hoodie. "I just made you pancakes, at lest eat!"

"I sorry mama, I can't. I'm eating with the guys down a Taki's." It wasn't a total lie, she knew that Max wouldn't be able to meet her but Xavier and Snow would. "Bye, see you at the portal!' she called out. The voices of New York City filled her sensitive hearing being a half werewolf had its down sides and being in a booming city wasn't helping.

She texted Xavier to meet her at Taki's and she pressed send. Zoë had been going to Taki's sense she was born and she secretly loved their pancakes more.

When she turned the corner to there he was in his golden glory. "Morning cous'" he said politely holding the door for her. She raised an eyebrow, "What with the sweet attitude? I don't have any money on me." They sat in the booth waiting for Snow.

"Then how are you going to pay for part of your meal?" he smirked looking down at his menu.

He got her there.

"Smart ass," she said sticking out her tongue. They slurped down their coffee with easy as they waited for Snow, and specking of the devil. There was a bust of wind and sat Snow looking at her nail as though it were broken.

Snow Lewis beautiful in every way and here dorkyness even had boys calling. Snow wasn't her actual name but in her words 'how wants to be named after to other people already, un-original. Hell, my father was prepared to name me Zelda. I would rather have that name!' the classic Snow, with a zest of nerd. Snow also had her opinion on showing herself like her loving for the color white. "So we all dumped the parent-o's for this fuzzball, what's up?"

"I had another dream again," Zoë mumbled chewing on a pancake. Xavier tensed beside her irritation making his jaw clench and his teeth grind. "Look, I can't help it and I'm sorry that she haunts you Xavier, but the dreams are getting stronger. No only am I see her aroma but I'm starting to see actually images of facial, body everything."

Xavier looks down at his plate, "it's like she haunts everyone. When she's most likely died!" The whole restaurant looked at their table at Xavier's sudden out burst. Snow lower into her seat the eyes slowly peer over our seats. "Dude, would you shut up!" Snow whisper yelled, "I'm not suppose to be outside right now, if one of Raphael's men see me. We! Are! Screwed!"

"Lets just go," Zoë got up throwing bills on the table and her hood up, hoping no one would see.

Bella Prov

She arrived a few hours early, not that she minded but it was very apparent that her father wanted her out of the house. She entered her dorm with the little things she had and set them on her bare mattress. She could tell which was her side, the side with no Star Wars and band posters on it. Bella started to make her bed putting things into place where they belong. Bella's stomach rumbled and there was one thing…pancakes.

_**A/N **_

_**Hey, guys so if you haven't noticed yet (which I hope you did because then I would question your mental health or at lest you abitly to read) but it is ok if you didn't, I was craving pancakes when I was writing this. I'm an author that writes what she loves and what's are on my mind. Lol So I introduced you to Zoë and Snow. I feel like this went a little slow. What I really need is opinion on what you think and what you think so should happen. I would really like to see this go far if you don't then….Well any ways review guys. Love you all ~Bella xD **_

_**P.S Ages so on one get confused I'll give you the next gen character that you've met so far. *eye wiggle***_

_**Bella – 16**_

_**Xavier – 15 (only 16 months apart for Bella)**_

_**Snow- 15**_

_**Zoë- 14 (about to turn 15) **_


	4. Ironic Right?

_**Mortal Instrument is owned by my inspiration Mrs. Clare the only thing I own is this plot and MY characters. Any copying will lead to a horrible fate….Happy reading. xD **_

Bella Prov

Bella sat in the schools café she had just discovered their iced coffee; it was so good nothing Bella had ever tasted. She was on her second one and the lady serving her the drinks looked perplexed her face twisted like she wanted to say something. When Bella asked for a three one she finally had the courage to ask, "You do know that those are high in caffeine, right hun?" She looked in her middle thirties her old Shadowhunter mark wound their way up her arm and under her sleeves and some just showed above her collar. Bella shrugged, caffeine didn't affect her like most people. Well, scratch that it did affect her just not her personality more her magic. Caffeine was like adding a match to a puddle of gasoline. But she figured that she won't be using magic for a while anyways. She decided to take her three one to go and look around at the sights.

Idris was beautiful she could see why her father hated it so much. It was full of emotion and color, something her father despised with a passion. She enter a shop isle full of cloth all black for shadow hunter but there were other colors if you look close enough. Bella looked through the racks and fond a leather jacket that looked quit kick-ass.

"That would awesome on you, if you but that with some nice pumps you could lure any demon with that," Bella trued to the voice it came form the next rack and there stood a girl not as tall as she was with long black hair shrikes of random color strung. We was in a tight black Pink Floyd shirt with a plaid black and purple, she screamed the classic punk look. What set Bella off was the cat like eyes and her slightly paler. Warlocks weren't suppose to that pale.

"What are you?" she asked a little too bluntly, her hand started for the knife at her hip. "No need for that I won't hurt you and I'm a warlock, duh. Downworlds are aloud to be in the wards know after the second Mortal War." Bella blink a few more times then relaxed, "Sorry just-"

"First time out?" she interjected her, now helping Bella to a mirror to try on a new jacket. "How did you…" Bella look at the girl though the mirror. "Well after your father goes those dark magic and back to make you and in the end your mother doesn't want you, being in a room for a long period of your life, it helps. That and the fact that your eyes are wide like a fresh newborn look." Bella laughed at her accusation, she was right though. Bella looked at everything with a 'aw' look. The jacket fit perfectly and the seam accented her hips. "How old are you?"

The girl actually thought of this for a moment, "I don't know my actual birth date, but I'm around 218 I think, somewhere around there." Bella smirked, "You don't look a day over 100." The girl laughed. "She has a humor? Well I like that, what's your name?" They made it to the check-out counter with their stuff, Bella decided to get to of the same kind incase one got damaged in battle, which would most likely happen.

"Bella Haven," she cinched on the inside that she was already lying to her new friend. "And yours?" They made their out of the shop and down to a nearby dinner.

"Katherine Bane, but every one calls me, Kat. Ironic right," she pointed to her eyes.

_**A/N**_

_**So that was a very short snippet. I am very proud of this chapter this is normally how I write. ^^ I can't help what you guys are feeling. 'OMG!' or 'ITS NOT POSSIBLE' and "MAGNUS WON'T DO THAT'. Well, not everyone is perfect, I have a few tricks up my sleeves to make it possible. (Evil Laugh). I also want your comments on Kat how you think she should be I think I have her fathers fashion sense down. But like I said no one is perfect. I hope this plot twist has you guys jumping a little. **_

_***figures crossed and toes* **_

_**Review or P.M me. **_

_**Bella xD **_


	5. Fear

The trio made there way to the Institute blending in with the crowd like Zoë and Snow while Xavier used glamour. There was one down side of being half Shadowhunter was no runes; yes they could use weapons but nothing on the skin. Having no runes was odd for any Shadowhunter and was even harder to be accepted but the ones that did where them. Zoë in order not to go through the ordeal of explaining her dilemma, meaning drawing runes on herself with permanent marker and no showering in the girls locker rooms. On swimming on warm days, basically anything had to do without water. Zoë remember the one time she had no choice but to swim for a school drill. She along with Snow refused to take any clothing off and swam black leather plants and long sleeved under armer shirts.

Zoë could help but feel jealous, even Xavier how was special in his own ways seemed to have deemed himself with a normal life, other then his older sister- whom he had never met- being kidnapped. Zoë had to hide herself and everything that she was, poor Snow had to pretend like was never born. If anyone found out about Snow…the vampire covens would honestly start a shit storm in order to get their hands on her.

"Zoe?" it was Snow she had her hood up and whispered next to her. "How bad is it?" She was slightly taken aback, "What?

"The dreams, are they getting worse?"

Oh. Zoë thought to herself, Snow was always curious about her dreams. As much as she loved Snow but she wasn't snoopy she was cautious, Snow was born scared and trained to observe and stay low her whole life. "Why? Afraid you'll pop-in," Zoë accused smirking, honestly when they had these conversation it always struck a nerve. Snow stopped right in the middle of flowing traffic, people behind her protesting with colorful words before walking on. "Yes, Zoë- that is exactly what I'm afraid of," her tone was died serious. "You think that it only haunts Xavier with you describing his _DEAD_ sister, what about Storm. You saw his death what about him," her eyes were starting to turn white that was another reason they called her Snow. "I don't want to talk about this right know, and you are in one of your…moods." Snow didn't seem to hear her, she was completely gone. She voice was ghostly pale and her irises where whiter then her actual whites of her eyes.

"Snow?"

"Fire!" It wasn't Snow anymore it was high pitched and demonic. Zoë looked around for Xavier when she couldn't see him they must have lost him when they stopped. Time seemed to slow, on lookers passed with ease as if they hadn't heard the awful scream.

"It will burn all sin and destroy beauty hell and heaven will unite!"

"Sprit! Will bring the truth!"

"Earth! Will destroy and heal!"

"Demon will become pure!"

Snow was rising form the ground, slowly hovering over the pavement. She screamed and fell to the ground limp laying in a face down position. Zoë how stood there at a stand still finally moved, pulling her friend to slide into her lap. Panicking she shook her slightly, "Snow!" when that didn't work she tried again "Snow!" She responded this time mumbling and spiting blood onto the sidewalk. "What happened?" It was frothy and barely there.

"I think you just made a prophecy."

**A/N **

**I hope you guys like it. I do want some feedback though, I want at lest a couple for reviews before I make another one. So review or favorite/follow. I want to dedicate this chapter to a real friend of mine she reminds me a lot of Snow. xD ~Bella **


	6. The Right Message and the Right Age

_**I don't own anything but my plot and my OWN characters. The rest belongs to Mrs. Cassandra Clare. **_

Bella Pov

Bella was currently eating lunch with Kat, tossing her salad around haphazardly stabbing an innocent cherry tomato. It wasn't like she didn't like Kat or disinterested just the crowd people were starting to flood in, more people that Bella had seen in all her life time. Her whole body itched with agitation and she hands were starting to sweat.

Kat was nursing her glass of wine staring a Bella intently a smug smile across her pale completion.

"You'll get us to it," Kat stated taking the wine to her lips but not actually swallowing.

Bella nodded, there was an awkward silence.

"Good evening Miss. Bane." The voice came from behind Bella and it was cold, icy. Kat stiffen her eyes shimmered with gold as the man came around to Bella's view, the look. Hate? "Raphael," she replied curtly. Kat sensed her confusion. "Bella this is Raphael he's second hand to the vampire coven in New York City. Raphael, Isabella Haven."

Raphael turned to look at Bella stretching to take her hand but stopped, his stare was puzzling.

"Like some thing you see?" Bella said leaning back into her chair pulling on her emotionless mask. He came out of his pause, she bent down to kiss her knuckles. "Yes. I am actually," she gagged in her throat re-digesting her salad. His hand was icy cold and hard. Bella took her hand away rubbing it against the inside of her thigh hoping to bring it back from the numbing cold.

"What brings you to Idris, Miss. Bane," he took his merry time sitting down. Kat eyed him cautiously. "More like the question what are you doing here? I believe I'm more wanted here then you are." Raphael chuckled while ordering a class of blood wine. "You are for the same reason I am, politics. Simple as that. The clave only wants us there to make it look like we are at peace. When in reality we're readying ourselves for another war picking at each other like discarded meat."

"It sounds that you want your far share of that meat." Bella added then taking a sip of her water. "What would you know, Miss. Haven." He turned to her the fake smile as fake as his overly dyed hair. Bella rolled her eyes leaving her chair so she could look him eye directly. "I know that you bloodsuckers will do everything and anything, to get your fair share. Equal or not. In fact you have no side, you cower and bend your way till you get what you want." Raphael's smile was gone now replaced by a thin, grim smile. "Spoken like a pure politician."

Bella truly smiled, that statement would have pleased her father greatly. 'Pleased power' her father called it, please the heart and the enemy, you'll have them. Bella knew without a doubt charming herself into the situation wasn't her style and never would be. "No, Raphael. I am like any other Shadowhunter. I fight to kill evil and live in peace nothing more. That and could you picture me in a work suite. Talk about bland." Kat coughed spilling some of her wine. Her coke was a muffled laughed in an attempt to stop choking. Kat stood taking her coat with her. "Nice to see you Raphael, and tell my father if I see another on of his glittery letters or fire messages again…well just tell him my own glitter will get tossed back up his ass."

They left shortly after leaving Raphael with the bill.

Snow Pov

The Institute was quite as Snow and Zoë entered, they decided that telling there parents would lead to chaos defiantly. They could keep it their secret for now, she could remember a thing. Nothing. The last memory was leaving Taki's. When she told Zoë this her worry turned into panic apparently Snow had talked to Zoë after they had left, but she couldn't remember it. As they entered the library there sat Xavier, with Uncle Jace, Max, Mom and Uncle Alec. Xavier and Uncle Jace sat next to each other they were carbon copies of each other golden hair, smile, and body. Mom frowned with she saw me, "Where have you been?"

"Shopping," Snow said before Zoë could add on. "I saw these boots in a window shop, on sale. I dragged Zoë along." It wasn't a partly lie. When I woke up on the street the first thing I saw was Zoë… then the shoes. Snow quickly bought them before they carried on. Not only were they cute they provided a cover for their smoked asses.

Zoë didn't object to Snow's cover. Her mother took the shopping bag from her and hugged her before looking down at the shoes. "Wow, Maxine! Are you sure you have your father's genes in you? This is something I would wear." Snow rolled her eyes, not at her statement but her mother calling her by her real name.

"Is dad here?" the question came out more desperately then she expected. Isabelle smiled warmly, "out back."

Snow made her to the dome arena out back. It was they only place that would let the 'damned' near the Institute. The dome is where Snow spent most of her childhood; it was the only place her father could come close to home. "Dad!" Some would think it quit awkward to have a father that looked like he could be your brother. But Snow new for the last year that she was slowly starting to stop ageing. Simon Lewis stood handsome in his black jeans and nerdy t-shirt. Snow ran and hugged him holding him longer then he expected. "Nice to see you too, Snow" he smiled. She loved that he called her by her nickname.

"I'll miss," she said still hugging.

"Nah, you don't need me to crap your style. If your anything like your mother you won't need me." Snow laughed punching her dad playfully. "Dad you need to start thinking less of yourself." It was true though her father didn't think less of herself and it drove Snow mad sometimes, he was a great father. She stood close to him whispering so no one else could hear. "I'll be with you soon dad, un-ageing can't be so bad." Simon looked down at his daughter with pain, cupping her cheeks with his cold but warming hands. "If I could change that I would, but till then Snow. Be careful. It's dangerous out there." Snow was puzzled at her father's words, her jaw gapping.

"Snow!" It was Max calling her from the doorway. "Time to go!"

Snow turned from back to look at her father one last time, staring at the man that was called a teenager. A man that she happily called her father.

_**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. I know this will be one of my favorites. I hope you see in this that Bella is more like Jace then Clary and honestly that's how I want it. That and the relationship that Snow has with Simon. I honestly love their relationship. **_

_**So hit me up with review or just p.m me. I would love your feed back though. **_

_**This goes to xx you don't know me xx, an awesome friend that lets me ramble. To my first reviewer,**_ _**Thenewmia your review defiantly helped make this on. And to KIARAWasHere, I love Snow too. :D **_

_**~Bella xD **_


	7. Blind Uniting

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Shadowhunter world but I do own my characters. So…no plagiarism. _

The porthole was made and while everyone was saying goodbye Xavier stood next to his father and only his father. His mother didn't like to see Xavier leave so she just stayed stuck up in her studio. Snow came back with Max her eyes were red a puffy, dried tears striking down her cheeks, she was close to Simon maybe even more then her mother. Everyone was lined up to go through the porthole he was last pulling on she back pack with the last of his things. His father stood back from the rest his golden hair was starting to whiten and the stress of life had but a few wrinkles in his brow but he still looked like Jace Lightwood, best Shadowhunter in the world along side his mother.

His mother was the one to cackle when they were side by side, they looked like carbon copies except for the hair. Xavier a strawberry blond inheriting his mother red hair. They were nothing alike though, he didn't have a over flowing ego, nor did he have the witty come backs. He was his mother caring, thoughtful, but reckless.

Jace gave him one last huge, Xavier hugged him longer then expected. Jace didn't complain. "See you soon," it was the only thing he could manage to speak. "Yeah, I'll see you soon, Idris can't stay away from my bewitching good looks for long," his dad smiled his cocky grim plastered onto his face. Xavier only rolled his eyes, "bewitching?" His father shrugged, "I'm getting old my brilliant mind isn't the way as it once was."

Xavier shook his head slowly mentally giving himself a face palm. "Why do you look like your mother when you do that?"

"Maybe because she gave birth to me?" it was his attempt for a come back. I sounded better in his head. Jace looked taken aback, "well at lest you tried. That was pretty good for you." Everyone else laughed, great they were listening in.

"Bye!" They ran through the watery portal, still feeling try as a bone. They all landed on there butts right by the schools front door.

"Aw!" it was Zoë his hadn't landed on her butt like the rest, she had landed on her. Her face was smudged with dirt.

"Are you all ok, are your butts ok? They look like they got most of the impact." The voice belonged to a girl; Xavier opened his eyes to a girl hovering above him the sun making her auburn hair bring out the red within it.

He swore to Raziel he was starting at his mother.

Bella Pov

Kat and Bella had made it back to school in time for the first arrivals. She had also learned that Kat would be the first ever High Warlock of Idris. Raphael was right, in a god awful way. Kat was only here for politics yet she made the best of it knowing full well that she was on display or more commonly know only as a tool. They had reached their end of the walk to me halted but landing figures, one falling dangerously on her face.

Bella went to the smallest girl while the she decided to check on the blond boy laying flat on his back looking up into the sky blinking rapidly. "Are you all ok, are you butts ok?" She did a mental face palm, great the first guy she meets and she's already asking about his ass, just great.

"Fine…I think," he sighed, rising slowly still blinking from the suns rays. Kat was still treating the small girl, well trying that is. She wouldn't let Kat touch her when she was clearly bleeding from the temple slowly dripping down her cheek. "Don't touch me!" she screeched, she was starting to shake uncontrollably. An older girl wearing all white jet black hair past her shoulders, yet she was to pale for a Shadowhunter complexion. The girl push her away too panic was setting in her skin turning a marbled white. Bella moved over to the girl how was down currently starting to secure curling into a tight ball. "What's her name?" Bella whispered to the older girl how was sobbing beside her friend. "Zoë," she answered back through a hiccup. Bella crouched down to the small girl she extended a shaking hand to land on Zoë's shoulders, Zoë stilled beneath her. Bella quickly pulled out her stele and draw a healing rune on her shoulder. She slumped falling to the ground her body fully relaxing. Zoë turned her head, a tear tricking down her cheek mixing with the blood from her temple. She sneered slightly before passing out. Her smoking gray eyes swirled in the sun.

_**Cliffhanger! Thank you for bearing with me. I have been busy writing my real book and spare time is all going to that. So I hope you like this chapter. Does Zoë live…we'll see. What do you think? Review guys, I really need your ideas and motivation to continue this. Review! Love you all ~Bella xD **_


End file.
